Has he really changed?
by See-The-Stars-Above
Summary: Draco and Hermione find each other after the war in chance circumstances. Will these same chance circumstances push them towards love?


**AN: Right, so this is my first story, so reviews are gladly accepted. Please be nice! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (And probably won't ever, but it doesn't hurt to dream!)**

* * *

><p>Background to the story: About a year and a half after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione went out but decided it was too awkward being intimate or even getting any where near the bedroom after being best friends for the last seven years and knowing someone so personally, they broke up on good terms and Ron is now dating Lavender. Harry and Ginny carried on dating after the war and are now engaged.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>_

"Hermione, are you up yet?" a rather flustered Harry called through from her lounge. She had just heard the Floo activate and she was now rushing around her bedroom trying to find clothes that matched. She had completely forgotten it was Ginny's first Quidditch match as Captain of the Holyhead Harpies and that she'd also promised that she'd watch.

"Yes, just give me two minutes Harry!" called through a very stressed Hermione. Suddenly, a crash and a loud bang was heard. "And Ron" added Hermione. Hurrying into the kitchen, Hermione found Harry making coffee for her. "Thanks Harry", mumbled Hermione through her mug.

"No problem, but you might want to bring food with you. We're already fifteen minutes late!", said Harry.

After Harry had grabbed Ron, Hermione caught hold of both of them and apparated them away to the Quidditch stadium. They found their seats in the Minister's box and waited for the game to start. Ron had managed to find the food trolley and had come back to their seats carrying armfuls of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs - he was still trying to find the Ron Weasley card - and Hermione's personal favourite, Sugar Quills.

Ten minutes later, the game was just about to start and the Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United had just done the regular fly around the pitch. Hermione thought Ginny looked comfortable leading her team around the pitch. When Puddlemere exited their tunnel and flew around Hermione was shocked to find that Draco Malfoy was captain. She looked back to the game, after sharing a curious glance with her two best friends, only to find Draco staring at her. She was even more shocked when she found herself staring back. He finally ended their unspoken conversation by winking at her, then went to take his place in the air. Hermione found herself thinking that he was actually rather good-looking. He had finally grown into his face and it was no longer pointy. She shook her head as if to remove the thoughts and focused on the game again.

An hour and a half later, the Holyhead Harpies were in the lead with 270 points to Puddlemere's 130 points. Hermione noticed that Draco had been using Harry's old tactic of keeping high then feinting. He must have realised that that was how Harry kept beating to the snitch every match. Suddenly, a glint of gold flew past Hermione's eyes, Draco must have noticed because he was suddenly hurtling towards her at a breakneck speed. Ginny's seeker obviously hadn't noticed Draco passing behind her as he went to catch the snitch. As his hand grasped the smooth metal ball, he winked at Hermione. She heard herself gasp in surprise and dare she think it - attraction. His wink held a certain gravity for Hermione; it was the first time, other than the look at the start of the game, that he had ever shown any interest towards her. Hermione had told no one of her little thing for the Slytherin Sex God.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco's POV<strong>_

Draco walked into the changing rooms after his shower to find his two beaters arguing. He always wondered how they managed to think like one person whilst playing but then be complete opposites as soon as they got off their brooms.

"I heard that the Golden Trio and coming to watch this game.", said one of Draco's beaters.

The other beater retorted with, "There's no way that would ever happen. They're much to busy."

"They are going to be here!"

"They aren't."

"Are too!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"No, they bloody well aren't!"

The keeper piped up, "Hey, shut up! It's that Ginny Weasley's first game as captain. They're going to be here. Look in the Minister's box as you fly around.

Draco picked up at this. He had harboured a little crush for the Gryffindor Princess since she had punched him in their third year. No one had ever dared stand up to him before and it had always stayed with him. He was curious to see how she was, she had managed to stay out of the limelight along with Scarhead and Weaselbee.

After a pause to think about it, his beaters stated in unison, "You're on!".

He magically dried his hair and body whilst trying to banish the thoughts of Hermione from his head. He changed quickly into his Quidditch gear and focused on his strategy for the game. He called his team to the door leading to the pitch ready for the game.

Moments later, he was leading his team around the pitch, showing off their broom skills.

Draco found himself slowing down as he got to the Minister's box, looking out for Hermione. When he was just about to fly past he saw the back of Hermione's head turn round to face him.

"Sweet Merlin", he thought. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. He desperately wanted to apologise to her about his behaviour all through Hogwarts. Whilst the rules were being read out he thought up a plan that would work.

After he felt himself catch the snitch, he winked at Hermione and her approving glance at him. He saw her gasp of surprise and her blush; Draco vowed from then on that he would be the only person that ever made her blush that way again. She really was beautiful when she looked like that; Draco found himself having to think of his old professors in their underwear in order to quash his rather obvious interest in Hermione.


End file.
